THA SOTRY OF KAWAIIFLOWA
by xXkawaiisparkleflowerloveXx
Summary: kawaiiflower is an butiful kitan and every1 luvs her... until buustar kums frum da skie and terns dem in2 nekos in hogwartees. Wat Wil Happne?
1. Chapter 1

The sOtry of kawaiiiflowa

**hai guyz z dis story is my first stry nd this is my first story x33333 my freidns are really nice nd they are helped edit the splieng, but i am still pretty :3**

Once Upon A Time During A Dark Stormy Night It Was Thunderinging And Lightininghing A Very Perty Kittn Was Born She Was Hot Pq3ink And Very Sexy And AllThe Gyuz Rlly Luved Her her Wingd were neon YelLow and purple Sparkleds. The Had the fangs of Jakob nd They sparkles. (AN: EDWARD SUKKKKZZZZ!111!) her ies wer the color uf a SunSet setting in2 a mountain with A butkgntifulz C by et. Her mum was uglyyyyyyy but dade but was hannndsomm !111!1! thi her tal loked like a raynbo and wenever I tuched anyone it wud explodifyingish dem. Her feetzes were like butiful dancres and claws were turkoiz and spotted yellow! Al thu cats were jelus of her. Her sistur silvershimmerRiivr wus soooooo jelous so She TrIED To KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL her! And her dad was all like ooooopoooo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO u xant do thhhat BeKuSUS kawaiikittent is buutoifil.

den, buustar came frum da sky and said 'LOLOLOLOLOL IMA TERN U AL 2 NEKOS ND U HAVE 2 GO TO TH EGPTTA HOGWARTZ ND KEEEL MODYPORT LOLOLOL'

**WAT WIL HAPENN NEXT?!OMGOMGOMGOMG**

**I HOP U RLY LEIK THIS BEKUZ I WORKED HARD ON TIT. IF NOT ZOLOWIL PWN U!11111**


	2. Chapter 2

**shadofallen21 : TANKS fur yor wunderfl Revuw! Actullay, i dunno wut da storeez are but i BeT deey gunna be GOOD!1! But i dunno what marysue Is? Is it a cat name becuz Mary issa person name so. **

**NO FLAMING FLMMERS R RLY MAN DX**

**anywez, im gunna star the storry. **

Sho! As u remembuh, KauaiiFlower Kitte Wuz now A NEKO! :D But she didunt now how to get too Howarts. But bluestuh was like, I can TEulport U!" And so she appeeered at HOwgworts.

Eferywon at Hogwarts was like WOAH becuz she wus soooooooo prety. she waz EVEN MORE BYUTIFULLER!:3 OMG! She wearin book fishy ñet TITS and booooots with red ans soilvvr bows ans skulls ans hells she goot a neon pink corset it goot lass and shimmering ribbonMY wings jet black like the mmmmmmoooooonnnnnmnn !' XDDDDF Mini skirts be pale Blak ! SsoooOOOOOOOOOOO hooooootttTTTTTEy she omged becuz she waz shy abot efrywun starring. She hided in a cornur until Dumbley door came and was like, WOW pretteh kitteh, come to GRIFFENDoor. there will be tea and crumpets and little finger sandwichs fur lunch YAAY! NO! saddded snoop and lumpkin(he turnnned 2 slytherin cuz hes ASSUMM and wer wolf) " be slytherinn insted, AnD we eat ice cream! And kauaiiflower was all like OOO ice cream= fat , so NO! And den they were sadd. Dey criid teers of blod. Den KauaiiFlowerWhisperstuff (dat wus her noo name) ran off to the surtin hat and sed, make me RAVENclaw, cos i sOO smart! And the hat wuz all like, KK! Sur thing! Yall be goin to Ravenclaw today!""" d asurtin hatt had been hipnotised earlyer by...

KANNYAY west! Now da surtin hat did everyfing Kauaiiflowerraindbow sed! "Am hed of RavenCLW (cos am so smrt) So you can com wif ME!" And she did. dne kanyay wesst waked in and he waz da noov hedmastur cuz hes so cool and the hed mastur!

**okey i hop u enjoyedd dis chapta OMG KANAYAY WEST is sooooooooooo cooool! lik last tim if dunt enjoy it ZOLO WILPWN U! OMG! BA**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! TANKs 2 all ma frends fer helpig wif da spellig and stoff! U GUYZ ROK! OK hop u enjoy333**

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

KKKKK. aneweys. So, dah Kauaiiflowerrainbowpuff went to ravENcluw an sheh wuz like, WOAH. Das such an ASOME place! ANd kanyay sed, a know, rite? AND THEN! A bunch uf peeple crwded around Kauaiiflower and sed, "WOW thats uh prety NEKO! !" Dey all awr admirin her when suddenly, MoldiVort jumps in! And hes like, I will KILL u all! even da prett nekko over tere! But Kauaii sezs, NO, Vorty! U carnt du THAT, becaus dis horgworts is GARDED! " And voldy's sayses, O right. Opps." and den he flys away on an EVIL cloud of DARKNESSES and thunderinging and EVIL! And evry un is SCARdIED. But Kauaiiflowermagic clams them byy saeing some majicl chants and siging wif her voyse of a godes De prefect is so impressseesssed that he seys, wow u shoud be prefect, not ME . But shez soo polite she sezes, "dats oK tanks!" and hes so hippy tha he fulls in LUV wit her. den suddenly fred flys out ov da sky and is just lik OMG kawaiiflowerwillowrainbowstuff iluv u! and shes lik all the boyz in RAvenclaws al liek her tooo!And so duz kanyay west and dubble door and snaep and luppinnnnnn! (lupinnlumpkinlupinlupinlupinlupinlupinlupinluppin luppinloopinnnlupinn llupinluuupinlupinlupin!)

But den freeddd seays, I shal pruv thi four me!(wich maid allll da udder gurls jelluz of kawaiiflowarainbowilo cuz shez butter then dem and so dey all hatted herDX) And den he jumps on a brum and explodes! and den he dies but then kawaiiflowerpufflupinluver goes offer tu him and hez alive agane! SO she is liek, OMG she sez, UR rite! and then shez like yay! BUTT then...

ITS her sisster, bak frum the dead, and shes about to attak! 2 B cuntinued!

**Nicce clifhangger, huH? AR u ecited? IAM!Dunt flamm da stroy or ZOLO WILL PWN U!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helolololoo! how ryu doin guyz? Sho I bett ur ecsited abowt da new chapta! I AM! az u rememba, Kauaiflower's SISTA came back an shez gunna KIALL herr! or is she.? ? find owt! Arnd Dun FLAMBE du storee, az u no.. Go flamme ur own stry! or mebby dat merrry soo girl peeple r alwayz takin abowt. I dunno. ENNYWAYS! UNJOy!**

SoO, hr sistuh, stormywindyclowd is cuming down and ataking! HER clwes awr owt an shez hsses, "DINT ESSPECT ME DID U?/?" (strmywindy, bah du way, is verry soverr. like VERY sliver. hshez so slver its like ur lukin at REAL SILVERIR! arnd shez sooper shanee. BUT NOW, shez eeeevul, sho hr fur is ReD arnd BLACg tu! LIAK BLud! her eyes are orange n blak an her SILvrrr tale is grey and SILVUR!) al duh bess ar scarried like ONOOOOOO!, but nut Kawaiiflouermagiksupppertwist sheh pshes off FREddy off the brum, and flas up to FITE! oooooooooooooooOOOOOO nnnnnoooooo kawiifuflwer ne a Gooa Kil U :( sorry u cant kill me im immortal an boolsare GoT Me speial PoWERs NECKO POWER GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO stormywindyclowd said ! fant i die no and IWiol come bkkke 4 U to kill u ya she deed nnnnO omG

**me stOry amazind plot twist so godddd if ya dont likee,mes tforyh gbdie a death be mee Go twilight JACKOOB ! me spelling got better rikght**

**An DONT FLAM, or ZOLO WLL PWN YOU! WITHFIERBALLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HRloooooo! Sho du u liek it? sco exitting orighrt relly gooog,y what will sromy do nekt oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOKOO i cant waaite ! **

yaaay ago saved USss oomoooo gggoooD gggggggoooooooooOOOOO kawaiiflower so preertey PAARTY TIME in ur orher ! yey dey yeeyed. but DEn, she sed, Okaykay. den dey PARTYYYed ~ dne Kanyey camee and wus like, KK time to go too obed also mee, frid, lupinn ad snap r in luv wif u and we wana mak oot wif u and she wus lik kawaiiflowa went tu de batroom and brusheeed hr teeph. Firts she brusshed hr gums, den de bak of herr buttum teeph, then the tup of her bottom teeph. Nowz her bottum teeph werr awl sprakly sparkly. Den shee sprakled up hre teeth effenn more. Den she tok the tootbrush an brushed up hr topp teeph. den hre top gum den hre tongu. den fee brussshed her fanges. shee brushed dem eextra prty so dey sparkled and wer blue and SPARKLY SPARKLYED. n her teeph looked SOOO prfect, shee tougt. but der wuz sumting missiin. sheee needed to bruff the rooof of her mouf! sho she rushed n brushed till duh roof of hr mouf sparkled toooooooo! ! her mouf shimerd and sparkled, adn shined, and glittred, an gleemd and glimmred an tinkled an flshed an flared an lit up an glowwed an gleinted an winkled an bedazzzled an beammed an rediated AN WS SOOO SPAKLEY, Mor den EDword who SUX! (an hee wuz jellus!) lil di see no dat her sis wuz wchig her an reddy 2 keeellll heeerrrrrr!

**SHo nut mush of a plowt twist BUT u WAIITTT! n hop u likeed it, or else... u kno it alreddy. Berware of ZOlo pwning!1 YOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYO LOOOOOOOOO! :DD:DDD:D:D:DDD:DDD:DDD::DDD:D:DDD:D :))));):))):)))):)'):))):::)));):))))::''))) **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMGgg!11111 hi hoow zit gin. thaks 4 da revoows!N also wuts a tororl? iz it gud? ibet itt iz! dis stry is awwwsummmm33:DDDdz! taks agan 2 ma frenzz 4 helpon wif da speellig! OK! LEZ GO A :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

OK11! sooo ass u remba kawaiiflower sis wuz watig 4 da rite tim 2 attak buut che waz lik ok not yet an flyed awey. AN duh paarty wuz grate AN hr teeph srakled, butt Kawaiiflower neew sumting wron, sho shee floo 2 dumblydoor's offish. and der she founded, tklaking too him...

FRUD!

'hey frud' winded kwiflower. sHe smuled nd wuz firty. frud sturrted 2 blsuh verry muchs. 'hey kwaiwfloer do u wna go 2 da niki munij connset ta bogpeasd 2morieo?' he sex. 'otay' sed kawifler.

dere was kini mijan and seh sand

This is for my niggas that did bids

All uh my niggas that's doin time, for some shit that they ain't did

This is for my niggas that wild out

All uh my niggas that ride out, All my niggas that hide out

This is for my niggas that buy weight

Niggas that leave on Monday, come back on a Friday

This is for my niggas that get high

All uh my niggas that get by, All my niggas that get fly

This is for my niggas that cop dutches

All uh my niggas throwin it up on them bikes n pop clutches

This is for my niggas that don't snitch

All uh my niggas that don't bitch, All my niggas that tore fifths

This is for my niggas that don't cry

All uh my niggas that don't smile, All my niggas that don't lie

This is for my niggas that take care

All uh dey kids order some bids, N take em to daycare

This is for my niggas that don't settle

All uh my niggas that push pedals, All my niggas with gold medals

This is for my niggas that play ball

Niggas that wanna get in the game so they niggas can cake off

This is for my niggas that gave up

All uh my niggas that's laid up And ya mind is made up

This is for the borough of Sean Bell (Rest In Peace)

All uh my niggas with strong will, All my niggas that gone kill

This is for my niggas than stand up

All uh my niggas that's gon fight All my niggas that man up (C'mon)

This is for my niggas with big dreams

All uh my niggas in sick jeans, That be spittin they sixteens

This is for the Tims n, This is for the Brims n

This is for the Trims n, This is for the rims n

This is for the kings n, This is for the bosses

This is for the blings n, Niggas in the Porches

This one's for Malcolm, This one's for Martin

Wish I coulda thanks them, Look what they started

This is cause I'm tired uh losin (Tired of losing)

Even though my music is crack, Guess I'm tired of using

It's like I'm tired of rappin it & I ain't even rapped yet

I'm Tired n I'm askin am I Ready for the rapture see

I'm just a little girl, Caught in a mixed up world

Shoutout my girls that be callin me sista girl

'YAYAY' evry1 scrememd. it wuz so fun! but den...

KWIIFLURE PASSED OUT ND HAD AN DREM!

she dremed that she wuz in an forest. "herro'. she heared. den kawirfoer luked up! IT WUZ BUUBSTAR! "the very kute froler wil sav the mogharts frum da efvil snak and storm! den it wil die!" den buustar fadde.

WUT DUZ IT MEEEAAAAANNNNNNN?/?!11!? KAWIIFLOWER SCREAMED.

**u like it? ploot twisrss x3 im getting prutty gud at this, rite?**

**NO FLAMMING OR ZOLOYOLOZOLOYOLO WIL PONE UHAHHHHAHAHAHA ^_^**

**bie**


End file.
